This invention relates to a surgical system and a related method. More particularly, this invention relates to an endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical method and apparatus.
The advantages of laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical methods have become increasingly apparent to surgeons and to society at large. Such surgical techniques are minimally invasive, require less operating time, and reduce trauma and convalescence time required after surgery is completed. In general, noninvasive surgery using laparoscopic and endoscopic techniques will be used more and more frequently to reduce hospital and surgical costs.
In endoscopic and laparoscopic surgery, the surgeon is provided with visual information through optical fibers extending through the endoscope or laparoscope. Sometimes, the visual information is provided to the surgeon and other operating room personnel via video monitors which show images obtained by small video cameras (charge coupled devices) at the distal ends of the endoscopes or laparoscopes. Although this video information may be transmitted to other rooms in the hospital or other institutional clinical setting, the surgeon is always present in the operating room to manipulate the surgical instruments and thereby perform the surgical operation in response to the video images on a monitor.
The use of video images provides an opportunity for further reductions in the expense and time required for surgery.